Spot
Spot is the original mascot, created by Nolan Parks, aka Pettamapossum. Summary Species - East African Lungfish. Gender - Male. Home - Spot's Pond, Spond Region A self-important lungfish. He spends most of his time watching his TV and eating Rosy Minnows while feeling unappreciated. Personality Despite being arrogant, idiotic, absurd, self-absorbed, and having a humongous fathead ego, Spot has many friends. He can be grumpy, and even lash out verbally at his friends, but he actually cares about them very much. His eccentricities include an obsession for eating Rosy Minnows, whining about dwindling coffee supplies, hiring a Drunk Lobster as an attorney, and going on ridiculous misadventures. Despite all this, he doesn't always get away with things. He gets hurt, smacked around, burnt, bashed, shocked, and humiliated far more than most Mascotians. It doesn't take much to outsmart him, and his ego can be easily stroked. Despite the show he puts up, he's in it for his friends, although he won't admit. It is thought his behavioral disorders stem from a deep fear of rejection. Story Name: Spot. Name Origin: Named after a real life Lungfish, jokingly given a dog's name. Species: East African Lungfish. Height: 2' 3 Elements: Earth, Water, Wind Biography: Will be revealed as SpotQuest Re:Gummed plays out. '' Element Earth.png Element Water.png Element Wind.png '' Relationships Friends *Bigbear *Stauroteuthis *Frog *Larry *Barry *Gomez *Gnome *Ploxl *Ceaphus *Jellpo *Dunkey *Brichasouras *Naudi *Kaptain K *Fuze *Freckles *Narven *Fizzy *B'aubi *J'o *Agent Dorado *Archie Fyshe *Bubba *George (Though Spot has eaten him before.) "Friendly Rivalry" *Tadpole Ball n' Chain... Girlfriend? *Luscivia Lawyer *Drunk Lobster Acquaintances *G.L. *Bot *Specle *Akaila *Pixl *Gilbert *Mally *Olly *Sam *Mark *Taran *Hopkin *Garvel *Henneck *Captain Raum *Senator Theck *Fesblid *Sesp *Fen Tazim *Vispon *Officer Vannet *Miss Tari *Chuck Norris (Deceased) Finds Extremely Annoying *McSttupad *Blackdevil *T-GAR *Spedge *Marisu *Hasaaj Sees As Potential Rivals *Gillz *Solomon *Wispell *Flipps *Braggo Mortal Enemies *Kaxl *Carl the Crab *Pierre Akuu *Viper *7423 Absolutely Terrified Of *Loffica Trivia *Spot was the first mascot ever made. Good for him. *Spot is a great singer, but he only knows the lyrics to 'Weird Al Yankovich' songs. He never sings around anyone, keeping his talent a secret. *People keep mistaking Spot for a worm. Spot finds this extremely offensive, and will start to yell until his voice gets squeaky if he is called one. *Spot's reaction to the Randomocity Fruit leaves him acting patriotic and gives him an urge to fight crime in spandex. *Spot may be all puffed up and uppity at times, but he tends to be a large source of comic relief. He takes a lot of hits, and gets bossed around mercilessly by Luscivia. *There is a superhero that lives in Spot's Pond known as... the Spotman. Spot claims there is no relation. *The real-life lungfish Spot was based after has, sadly, passed away. However, Spot in real-life lived a good, long life. * Spot has an enormous trophy room full of many things his kind friends have given to him. Two of his favorites are T.M.O.A.T.G. (The Mace Of A Thousand Gummings) - given to him by a monster hunter, and his Ubermech - given to him by a fellow by the name of Puglin. How did such an arrogant blowhard get all of these great gifts?! *Spot stars as the main character in an adventure series called SpotQuest, which is a giant quest to every corner of Mascotia, with an enormous number of mascots planned to appear in it. Not much of it has been created though. *Spot appears in Nolan Parks' comic strip 'Possum Tails', alongside Stauroteuthis. (Who is actually referred to as Sir Tensis.) Spot (Manly Voice) (1).png|Spot's current look on Spore Spot&Tadpole.png|Spot & Tadpole's "Friendship", drawn by PitchBlackPheonix Tigerfish Tonic Result.png|Spot after drinking a Tigerfish Tonic, drawn by PitchBlackPheonix Evolution Of Spot.png|Previous versions of Spot on Spore SpotMugshot.png|ShadowRaptor101's version of Spot on Spore SPOT.jpg|Spot in real life. Spot, Copyright Nolan Parks Category:Characters Category:Terrestrial Category:Aquatic Category:Fish Category:Air Breathing Fish Category:Spond Category:Pettamapossum Category:SpotQuest Category:SpotQuest 2 Category:PE:SOAH Category:Male Category:Hero